


Look Back At Me

by Sue_Snell



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Twerking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 03:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sue_Snell/pseuds/Sue_Snell
Summary: Holtzmann's in the mood for a twerk party. Erin needs some persuasion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a dear friend who needed some shippy twerking fic in her life. Hope you like it, babe!

Erin stretched and yawned as she stepped out of the bathroom, comfortably garbed in her favorite sweatpants and an oversized T-shirt with the Ghostbusters logo on it. (She'd been opposed to the merchandising at first, but she had to admit the shirts were cute, and it was hard to stay opposed to the extra revenue.) She loved quiet evenings like this when she got HQ to herself for a while; Kevin had left for the day, and Abby and Patty had headed across town to check out a new Chinese place.

As for Erin, she'd just dried off after a long shower (She got slimed _twice_ today.) and was making her way to the Rec Room to unwind a bit before bed. To her surprise, when she arrived she found Holtzmann already there, fiddling with the stereo. Usually once business hours were over Holtzmann disappeared into her lab downstairs to work on her latest ghostbusting gadget, and Erin wouldn't see her again 'til the next day unless someone lured her out with food. Maybe she was just taking a little break; she was still wearing her labcoat.

"Oh, hey Holtzmann."

Erin had been feeling weird around Holtzmann lately. (Why did it never feel right in her brain to call her Jillian?) Not necessarily _bad_ -weird, though. The thing was, for a long time she'd just kind of thought of her as "Abby's new best friend" and left it that. Back then she'd sometimes get a little jealous, feel like the third wheel. But now that they'd all been busting ghosts together for so long, she finally felt like she was past that insecure phase of her friendship with Holtzmann. Now she was in a new phase. A _weird_ phase that got her all nervous and giggly whenever Holtzmann looked at her…

"Hey! Guess what?"

"What?" There was never any point in _actually_ guessing when it came to Holtzmann; she'd always find a way to surprise her anyway.

" _You_ ," said Holtzmann, pointing emphatically, "Are just in time for the twerk party."

"The wha—"

Holtzmann switched on the stereo, and Erin's ears filled with a low-voiced intro and the sound of clapping. And then the song got started:

" _I got an ass so big like the sun…"_

What the hell?

The frankly ridiculous lyrics she was hearing were soon forgotten once Holtzmann started twerking, though.

Whoa.

Holtzmann was pretty damn good at it.

Too mesmerized to even get embarrassed, Erin found her eyes glued to Holtzmann's shaking butt. It was a good butt. Doing some good shaking. 10/10 all around, really. She did not mind one bit if this went on for a while.

" _Licky licky licky licky licky for an hour."_

But seriously what the hell was with these lyrics?

"Problem?" Holtzmann asked.

"I didn't know you were into this kind of, um, 'music.'"

"Well it's a _twerk party_ ; when else am I gonna bust out the Trina?" Holtzmann gave the twerking a break in favor of some pelvic thrusting. Erin tried not to stare at her crotch. And failed.

"So are you joining this party or not?" Holtzmann asked, dancing her way closer to Erin.

"You seem to have it covered."

"Oh c'mon," she said, lightly grabbing Erin's shoulders, "I've seen you dance before." She swished her hips seductively. Erin cleared her throat. Holtzmann's voice was low as she went on: "So I know. You. Can."

"Well the post-first-bust victory dance was _not_ twerking." Erin grabbed Holtzmann's hands and took them off her shoulders. "And it was post-first-bust! I was _celebrating_."

Holtzmann let her take her hands off her shoulders, but then held onto Erin's hands and spun the two of the them in a tight circle.

"So let's _celebrate_ now!" She let Erin go, spun around, bent down, and backed up to her, ass bouncing so fast Erin was sure it somehow defied the laws of physics. She backed away, but Holtzmann just kept coming.

" _Look back at me. Look back at me. Look back me."_

Holtzmann _did_ look back at her with a wink. Erin crossed her arms and forced herself not to smile, even as her stomach fluttered. She raised her eyebrows instead.

"And what exactly are we 'celebrating'?"

Holtzmann straightened up languidly, arching her back and turning to face Erin in one fluid, rhythmic motion that set Erin's heart to pounding.

"How about our anniversary?"

"Huh?" said Erin. Then her eyes widened. "Wait, that's right! It's been exactly one year since we saw the ghost of Gertrude Aldridge for the first time! That was the haunting that started… everything."

"Also, the day we met," said Holtzmann, taking Erin's hands again, nudging her to sway to the beat, "Worth celebrating?"

Erin felt her cheeks flush.

"Um… yeah."

"Yeah!" Holtzmann cried, giving Erin's hands a squeeze. Then she let go and next thing Erin knew she was down and twerking again.

"Well, I mean—"

" _C'mon_. You know you wanna."

"I—"

"Please?" Holtzmann tilted her head and batted her eyelashes theatrically, butt still vibrating. "For me?"

"…alright."

It wasn't like Erin had _never_ tried twerking before. Just never in front of anyone. She knew the basic gist: Bend your knees, arch your back, feel the beat, and then just… shake it. It felt weird to have Holtzmann's eyes on her while she walked through these steps, but the smile that lit up the blonde's face once she really got moving was worth it.

"Yes!" Holtzmann cheered, standing up and clapping.

Erin giggled and let herself relax a bit, really get into it. Was it her imagination, or was Holtzmann _really_ enjoying the show? And not in a laughing-at-her way either…

Holtzmann casually leaned on the back of the couch, watching her and nodding her head in time to the music. Then after a moment her eyes slid away from her. What was she looking at?

"Hey Patty."

Erin straightened up and whirled around in one panicked motion to see Patty standing just inside in the doorway. Damn. How long had she been there? Just how much of that shameless white-girl ass-shaking had she seen?

"Hey Holtzmann," said Patty, "Erin."

"…this is awkward," Erin whispered.

"Hey, did I _say_ anything?" said Patty, holding up her hands.

"Wanna join our twerk party?" Holtzmann asked.

"That's alright."

"Did someone say twerk party?" Abby poked her head in the door.

"Yeah! Get in here!"

Leaning in the doorway and crossing her arms, Abby pointed out, "I don't see anybody twerking."

"Well Erin was a second ago," said Holtzmann, "You missed it."

"Yes," said Erin, "Missed it. Because I will not being doing it again."

"Aw, boo," said Abby with a pout.

"That's alright," said Holtzmann. She sidled up close to Erin and whispered in her ear: "Maybe we can pick up where we left off somewhere more private, huh?"

"H-huh?" Erin's heart was pounding again.

"What's going on over there?" Abby asked.

"I'm seducing your best friend," said Holtzmann, shrugging one shoulder. Her face went super-serious. "Is that cool? Because if it's not cool…"

"It's cool," said Abby with a shrug.

"'bout time," Patty added.

"Hey…" said Erin, shoulders slumping. Her face burned and she stared at the floor. "…has it really been that obvious?"

"More obvious than the Kevin phase, honey," said Abby.

"Damn."

"C'mon, Abby," said Patty, turning around and heading for the door, "Let's go be somewhere else."

Once they were gone, Holtzmann reached for Erin's face to tilt her chin up, but Erin looked up at her before she got there. Her cheeks were still bright pink, but she was smiling.

"So," she said, "Private twerk party? My room?"

Holtzmann blinked, then grinned back.

"I'll bring the tunes."


End file.
